1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator for generating fine steam particles, which is preferably used as a skin care apparatus such as a facial steamer.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In the past, a steam generator has been widely used as a humidifier for controlling indoor moisture levels, skin care apparatus such as facial steamer for moisturizing skin, facilitating cell metabolism and opening up pores to remove dead skin cells and clean the skin surface, and a steam inhaler for providing warm moist air to nose and throat and relieving or minimizing symptoms of hay fever and a cold.
For example, Japanese Patent Early Publication [kokai] No. 62-38180 discloses a facial steamer for generating ionized steam. As shown in FIG. 16, this facial steamer 1M is provided with a boiler room 3M with a heater for heating water to boiling to generate steam, a pair of electrodes 50M disposed in a steam channel 6M formed between the boiler room 3M and a steam outlet 11M, and a voltage applying unit 60M for applying a high voltage between the electrodes 50M to generate a discharge in the steam channel 6M. The steam generated in the boiler room 3M is exposed to the discharge in the steam channel 6M to obtain the ionized steam. It is believed that a skin care effect of the ionized steam is higher than the effect of normal steam.
However, the conventional facial steamer still has plenty of room for improvement from the viewpoint of further increasing the skin care effect.